<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L’uovo perfetto by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648272">L’uovo perfetto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Petalo di ciliegio [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flash Fic, M/M, cook!AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi cucina la colazione al fratello.<br/>Seguito di: L’amore è come un biberon<br/>Ha partecipato al: #6hcfanfictionschallenge<br/>Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/<br/>Personaggio: Itachi<br/>Fandom: Naruto<br/>Cook!AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Petalo di ciliegio [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1035056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>L’uovo perfetto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L’uovo perfetto</p><p> </p><p>Itachi si legò il grembiule candido intorno alla vita e si avvicinò ai fornelli. Aprì il contenitore di plastica delle uova e ne prese solo una, la ticchettò sul bordo della padella e l’aprì. Versò il contenuto nella padella e accese il fuoco, gettò dietro di sé le bucce dell’uovo e queste finirono dentro la spazzatura.</p><p>Le fiamme sfrigolavano, riflettendosi nelle iridi more dell’Uchiha.</p><p>I lunghi capelli mori e lisci gli ondeggiavano sulle guance scavate, coprendogli in parte anche la visiera stretta intorno alla sua fronte.</p><p>Sasuke si affacciò ed inspirò il profumo che invadeva la cucina.</p><p>“Cosa fai?” domandò.</p><p>Il fratello maggiore sistemò l’uovo a pallone su un piatto, utilizzando la spatola, e sbuffò.</p><p>“Volevo farti una colazione perfetta, ma non sono riuscito neanche a farlo in camicia” si lamentò.</p><p>Sasuke lo raggiunse e sgranò gli occhi, guardando il risultato.</p><p>“Stai scherzando? Io penso che sia perfetto. Non ne ho mai visto uno così” sussurrò. Gli sfilò il piatto dalla mano e lo guardò fare una smorfia.</p><p>Itachi si lamentò: “No, affatto. So per certo che potevo fare di meglio.</p><p>Soprattutto perché so quanto sei depresso”.</p><p>Sasuke si sistemò al tavolo e guardò il più grande salargli l’uovo con un pizzico di sale.</p><p>“Non pensi di pretendere troppo da te stesso?” chiese.</p><p>Itachi sbottò furente: “No! Non è mai abbastanza per il mio fratellino!”.</p><p>Sasuke ridacchiò, incassando il capo tra le spalle.</p><p>“Mi sorprende tu non abbia ancora cercato di uccidere il motivo della mia tristezza”. Immerse un pezzo di pane nella parte rossa dell’uovo, spaccandola e la guardò invadere il piatto.</p><p>Itachi spense il fuoco e lo raggiunse, si chinò e lo abbracciò.</p><p>Sasuke rischiò di cadere dalla sedia e ricambiò con trasporto.</p><p>“Vedrai che Naruto si renderà conto di quello che provi per lui. L’amore non è mai semplice o veloce” gli disse Itachi all’orecchio.</p><p>Sasuke si aggrappò a lui e gemette.</p><p>“Spero tu abbia ragione” mormorò.</p><p>“Non sai quanto tempo ci ho messo io a capire che amavo Sakura” gli rispose Itachi.</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, ispessendo i segni sul suo viso.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>